fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bloop
.]] Bloop is a light orange Blooper with green eyes and YoshiEgg Nook's closest friend. Biography Bloop's life was saved by YoshiEgg Nook from The Groo in YoshiEgg Wii. Since then, Bloop has become YoshiEgg's sidekick and best friend for life. Some of his powers are squirting enemies with ink, wrapping them up in his tentacles, and whipping them with his tentacles. In YoshiEgg DSi, Bloop was revealed to be the hero of the sea. He was the one who saved the ocean and Neptune and almost got the Picture Box back from The Groo, but he failed. Still, the Cheep-Cheeps, Bloopers, etc. awarded him with a statue/fountain on Plack Beach. (It was the statue Fawful took over and Bowser fought in BiS.) Years later, a seashell fell on Bloop's head and he lost all memory of the adventure and The Groo found his appetite for Bloopers and tried to eat him, leading up to the events of YoshiEgg Wii. During the events of YoshiEgg Nook & the Obstacle of Death, Bloop keeps on having weird visions. His first vision was full-on what was to happen, as he knew Bus 108 was going to crash, and saw all of it first-person. He stopped Goombert, YoshiEgg and Tulip from going on the bus. This unknowingly caused 3 School Goombas to also get off the bus. After crying for a while, he was hit in the eye with a cork. Bloop then saw a giant rock, which was really just YoshiEgg's table. After pulling the cork out, the cork hit a picture of Goombert in the head. Relations YoshiEgg Nook Ever since YoshiEgg saved Bloop's life, Bloop has been YoshiEgg's best friend and sidekick for life. Bloop then saved YoshiEgg's life from Bus 108, even though YE first thought Bloop was being mad. McBoo McBoo and Bloop have gone on many adventures with RedYoshi and YoshiEgg and have developed a strong bond. RedYoshi See above. Gooper Blooper Even though they are of the same species, Bloop and Gooper Blooper are enemies. When fighting him in YoshiEgg Wii, Bloop says that Gooper Blooper is "A very bad squid" and should "Have his tentacles plucked right off of him". Bloop also helps Mario and Luigi defeat Gooper Blooper after they save him from the Blooper's clutches. Mario When Bloop gets caught and nearly eaten by Gooper Blooper but I saved by Mario. He and Mario then become good friends and they help each other in Super Mario Bros. 2010: Levels Under th3 Sea. Goombert Even though they have never met in reality, Bloop saved Goombert's life from a crashing bus, after having a vision. Unfortunately, Goombert then died in an even more horrifying way. Death Death, who has never met any person alive, hates Bloop. Bloop saved 7 people (including Bloop) from dying in the Bus 108 crash. Death got angry at this and has started trying to kill those 7 people, successfully killing Goombert so far. Tulip Nook Bloop saved Tulip Nook from Bus 108, and are friends since that day. Trivia *Bloop appeared as a "guest star" playable character in Super Mario Bros. 2010: Levels Under th3 Sea. He helped the bros. defeat the villains and Gooper Blooper. Gallery File:YoshiEggBlooper.png|YoshiEgg Wii File:Bloop YEN&PKBATOWG.PNG|YoshiEgg Nook & Purple Koopa Bro. at the Olympic Winter Games File:Bloop.png|Super Mario Bros. 2010: Levels Under th3 Sea File:Bloop 3.png|Super Mario Bros. 2010: Levels Under th3 Sea File:Fire_Bloop.png|Fire Bloop. (New Adventures of YoshiEgg) File:Ice_Bloop.png|Ice Bloop. Gooper Bloop.PNG|Gooper Bloop (Bloop's powerful final form in YoshiEgg Reconciliation and Fantendo Strikeforce. YEnBloopGroup.png|Bloop with YoshiEgg. BloopbyWS.png|Bloop (Made by Wikispeed) YEandBloopbyWS.png|Bloop and YoshiEgg (Made by Wikispeed) Bloop YENaTOoD.jpg|Covered in blood in YoshiEgg Nook & the Obstacle of Death Bloop tOoD.png|Flying in the Obstacle of Death Bloop - Fantendo Nightmare.png|Fantendo Nightmare Category:Clyde & Flame: Battle of the Yoshis Category:Clyde & Flame (series) Category:YoshiEgg (series) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:Characters In Fantendo Smash Bros. Scuffle Category:Bloopers Category:Males Category:Downloadable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Allies Category:Helpers Category:Underwater Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Characters Category:Bomb Productions Games Category:Recoloured Characters Category:YoshiEgg's Characters Category:FBA Category:Sidekicks Category:Cephalopods Category:Mollusks Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Mario Characters